


Mystery Spot

by 015wayward_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Dean died over 100 times in Mystery Spot, but what were all those deaths like?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Mystery Spot

“It was the heat of the moment”

Sam sat up.

“Dude Aisa?”

“You love this song and you know it”

Dean continues lip-synching and the brothers start their morning routine before heading to breakfast.

At breakfast the boys start discussing the case of the Broward country mystery spot

“Ok we’ll go tonight and get ourselves a nice long look”

Sam agreed.

Later that night they go to the mystery spot and start investigating.

Suddenly the mystery spot owner appeared holding a gun 

“Put your hands up!”

“Ok ok I’m just putting the gun down”

BANG

“Dean?!” Sam screamed

“I’m sorry”

“Call an ambulance!” Sam yelled starting to panic

With that Dean died


End file.
